Cómo conquistar a una chica insegura? LyncXAlice
by ximsol182
Summary: Consejos para un niño soberbio y patán para conquistar a una chica insegura y timida, pero amable y gentil. "Quiero volver a Vestal, arregla esa cosa ya!" "Ya basta, Lync"


**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mio

**Advertencia: **Straight shota y….Lync masturbándose en una escena

**Pareja:** El adorable Lync y la rusa moe Gehabitch…digo Gehabich

* * *

**¿Cómo conquistar a una chica introvertida? AliceXLync**

**Si decidiste conquistar a este tipo de chica, ten cuidado de no meter la pata. Sobre todo si eres un chico egoísta y soberbio que te gusta recibir ayuda de la gente. Siempre te las ingenias para cambiar de bandos a tu conveniencia o carguen con una culpa tuya. Eres un manipulador de mentes. Es tu polo opuesto ya que ella es generosa, siempre está al tanto de los demás y le gusta ser necesitada.**

**Si es una chica introvertida, también puede ser tierna, cariñosa, hogareña, imaginativa y generosa (siempre y cuando no seas cortante)**

_Él se había quedado atrapado en ese horrible lugar! _

_Y ahora estaba cara a cara con la Resistencia de Peleadores Bakugan. Se negó a aceptar ayuda de Dan Kuso así que él lo dejo con su amiga Alice. Él no quería estar con ella (y ella tampoco) pero tenía hambre y no le quedaba de otra._

_Ella le puso un plato de sopa con una hogaza de pan recién horneados. Sin embargo el permaneció sentado en el piso._

_Para ella el solo era uno más de los Vexos. Los villanos. Pero no podía dejarlo en el frio._

_-En cuanto el transportador este reparado te iras de aquí-dijo fríamente mientras depositaba una bandeja en la mesa antes de irse_

_Y Lync lloró sin saber por que_

**No te hagas el interesante porque ella odia las poses. Tampoco ayuda que seas un chico con gran ego. Lo bueno es que ella sabe escuchar y ayuda a todos sin esperar nada a cambio. Esta relación podría funcionar ya que la necesitaras a todas horas (y a ella que le gusta ayudar…)**

_-Cuando terminaras de arreglar ese transportador, vejestorio?-gritaba el niño Vestal al abuelo de Alice_

_-Suéltalo Lync! Es en serio!_

_Bruscamente el lo soltó. Esta era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Estaba harta de escucharlas quejas de ese niñato engreído!_

_Y ella le dio una bofetada en la cara. Por un rato él se quedó sorprendido. Él era el mejor peleador Ventus! Nadie osaba hacerle eso o darle una bofetada! Quien se creía que era esa?_

_-Ya me hartaste! Si tanto quieres regresar por qué no ayudas?_

_-Ja! En tus sueños!-gritó el antes de irse_

_Y salió de la habitación_

**Sin embargo, si eres un chico 100% sonriente y chistoso, eso te ayudará. Ya que pocas veces te verá depresivo y sabrá que cuenta contigo con si tiene problemas.**

_-Alice, tengo hambre, que hay para comer!_

_-No seas tan insolente!...Y…hay tortillas_

_-Se ven fáciles de hacer, porque no me das una?_

_-Falta que se doren por ambos lados_

_-No me importa, quiero unos!_

_-Espera tu turno!_

_-Pero yo lo quiero_

_-Entonces por qué no haces tus propias tortillas?_

_-Que no….eso no suena tan mal-dijo riendo pícaramente-A ver si me enseñas_

_-A ver si así dejas de merodear por aquí…_

_Así se mantuvieron ocupados un largo rato. Lync se veía entusiasmado pero por batir los huevos muy rápido le salían mal. Pacientemente Alice le enseñaba la receta una y otra vez y el con el entusiasmo de siempre le salían mal una y otra vez…_

_-Si quieres las cocino yo y te las puedes comer-dijo Alice, vencida_

_-No importa, lo hare de nuevo! Quiero hacer algo así cuando regrese a Vestal!_

**No seas tan egocéntrico. Tampoco ayuda que ella se meta en tu vida y no conozca tus límites.**

_Alice estaba bañándose en la ducha. El agua era caliente, contrastante al frío de Moscú. Por esos pequeños instantes se sentía en paz. Libre de culpas por lo ocurrido con Masquearade hace algunos años. Libre de estrés. Libre de ese latoso niño Vexos al cual tenía que cuidar, pero que en el fondo le daba lástima. _

_Flash Back_**_._**

_-Oye, Alice…-susurró el menor, enfundado en una pijama que le quedaba demasiado grande_

_-Y ahora qué quieres?. No ves que son las 4 de la mañana y tengo sueño?_

_-Puedo dormir contigo. Hace frío en esta casa!_

_-Pues obvio que hace frío, Lync. Estamos en Moscú!_

_Luego de unos minutos de quejas, finalmente Lync terminó en la cama de Alice_

_-No te ves tan peligroso ahora…-murmuró ella viendo como el chico intentaba en vano buscar una posición cómoda para dormir_

_-Pues ya verás. Soy el mejor peleador Ventus!_

_-Ah, si…Pues Shun es mejor que tu_

_-No empieces otra vez a hablar de ese ninja emo! Yo soy superior!_

_-Ninja emo?_

_-Si…-respondió entre risas-Shadow Prove lo bautizó así_

_-Lync…-dijo ella viéndolo a la cara-Por qué estas con los Vexos?_

_-Pues porque…Son geniales y si yo estoy con ellos yo también lo soy!_

_-No me parece una buena respuesta_

_Parecía que el niño no quería tocar el tema, pero luego soltó un suspiro y habló-Quieres saber? Te lo diré…si me dejas dormir ya!_

_-Trato hecho_

_-Verás…Yo nunca he sido nadie. Ser uno de los Vexos me convierte en alguien. Alguien importante. Alguien a quien respetar. Y yo ahora puedo ver a todos hacia abajo…_

_-Lync, yo…_

_-Buenas noches-susurró el en un ataque de buenos modales._

_-Lync…_

_-Buenas noches!-gritó el chico mientras se arropaba por completo_

_Fin Flash Back._

_Así que solo por ser alguien y ganar respeto se había metido a los Vexos. Definitivamente ese chico nunca había recibido suficiente atención en el pasado…Y ahora lo trataba de compensar. O al menos eso le parecía a Alice. Lo cierto es que por sus escasas habilidades jugando Bakugan o tal vez por ser el menor, ni siquiera los Vexos lo tomaban tan en serio._

_-Pobre chico…_

_-Alice!-gritó el "pobre chico" abriendo las cortinas de la ducha-Quiero bañarme ahora!_

_-No! Respeta tu turno! Ya estoy acabando de bañarme, puedes esperar._

_-Pero yo quiero bañarme ahora!_

_-No tienes corona en esta casa, Lync_

_-O sea…Quien es el mejor peleador Ventus aquí y en Vestal? YO. Y quien eres tú? Pues nadie, solo la inútil amiga de Dan Kuso y su banda de bobos_

_-Ni te creas. YO fui Masquearade_

_-Como sea! Me bañaré ahora contigo adentro!-se quejaba el chico mientras entraba a la ducha, también se encontraba desnudo. Ella no hizo caso y siguió bañándose como si nada._

_-Donde quedó tu ética de la vergüenza, Alice? Yo soy un chico_

_-Ni aunque intentes sacarme yo me iré. Tienes que aprender a respetar tu turno y a que no todo se haga como tú dices-concluyó ella antes de seguirse duchando_

_El la observó un rato. Era alta y delgada. Desde su dulce rostro hasta sus delicadas manos, cabello anaranjado que caía como cascada que cubría sus pechos grandes y blancos. Perfecta en todos los sentidos_. _Se sintió pequeño a su lado. El era un niño! Ni siquiera se había desarrollado aun!_

_-Creo que ya no necesito ningún baño-murmuró él mientras salía corriendo tapando sus partes íntimas para ocultar la vergüenza que se había formado de observar tanto a Alice_

**No tengas celos psicópatas ni la aísles.**

_-Tienes algo con Shun?_

_-Solo somos amigos. Nunca hubo nada entre nosotros. Y aunque así no fuera, a ti que te importa?_

_-A mí? Ja! Que me va a importar con quien salgas tú? No me importa en lo absoluto! Pero Shun no me agrada!_

_-Porque es mejor peleador Ventus que tú?_

_-No! Es solo que…-se sonrojó violentamente-No me importa! Y ojala que Shun te deje pronto!_

**No temas demostrarle tus sentimientos y no niegues lo que sientes por ella**

_Era un buen día para los Vexos. Habían robado las energías de los 6 Guerreros Bakugan. Lync suspiró y se fue a dormir. Se desvistió y se arropó con las mantas. Pero sentía frio. Intentó encogerse lo más que pudo pero aún tenía frio._

_Casi igual que el frío de Moscú._

_Con Alice_

_Alice…_

_-Mierda, porque justo ella le venía a la mente en ese momento!- Luego de ganarse la confianza de ella, la traiciono y volvió con los Vexos. Se supone que ella había quedado fuera de su mente. Pero no era así._

_Lync sintió escalofríos mientras recordaba la dulce y amable voz de Alice. Su cara, su figura, la bofetada…_

_De pronto unos raros pensamientos, nuevos en el, surgieron. Cerró los ojos y dejó que sus manos lo recorrieran entero mientras fantaseaba con Alice. Imaginó que estaba con ella en su cama, besándola por todos lados y le murmuraba al oído que lamentaba haberla engañado, traicionado su confianza. Imaginó con tocarla en los lugares prohibidos y hacerla gemir y llorar de placer. Quería explorar en lo más profundo de ella mientras ella abrazaba su pequeño cuerpecito. Quería sentirla temblando en sus brazos mientras ambos terminaban en ese momento…_

_-LYNC!_

_-Qué?_

_-Te voy a matar!-cuando despertó cayó en la cuenta que estaba desnudo...en el cuarto de Shadow Prove_

_-Pero que hago aquí?_

_-Eso me pregunto yo! Y mira!_

_-Qué?_

_-Terminaste encima de mi araña!-gritaba el mayor mientras le restregaba en la cara el bakugan mecánico cubierto de un espeso liquido blanco._

_Avergonzado salió cubriéndose entre las burlas de Shadow y Mylene. Volt le tomó del brazo._

_-Te sientes culpable por lo que le hiciste a esa chica, no?_

_-No! No digas cosas que no son ciertas Volt!_

**Puedes arreglarte para ella, pero si se trata de deslumbrarla no ocultes el hecho de que te preocupas por los demás.**

_A él nunca le había importado nadie sino el mismo. Cambiando de bandos continuamente, traicionando, mintiendo, engatusando…todo para ser alguien, ser respetado y amado. Aunque la única persona que se había mostrado amable con él en su vida había sido solo una persona, Alice Gehabich._

_-Si destruimos la tierra…-se tocó la mejilla donde ella lo había abofeteado-…supongo que significaría el final de Alice…_

_-Diablos!-gritó al darse cuenta de que Volt tenía razón. Se sentía culpable._

_Con sus poderes de convencimiento consiguió una copia de la Alternativa del Dr. Clay. Luego se dirigió a Rusia en busca de Alice. La encontró cocinando. El no pudo evitar suspirar._

_-Grandioso…No solo es bella también sabe cocinar. Me pregunto si se sorprenderá? Seguro que ella enloquecerá al verme-sonrió mientras veía a la rusa cocinar._

_-Espero que Alice no siga molesta conmigo por haberle mentido-dijo mientras se disponía a entrar en casa de ella. De pronto una imagen lo asaltó: Alice enfadada con el por haberle mentido. Dudó un instante y no estaba seguro de entrar. Mientras dudaba apareció Hydron y lo retó a pelear. Rápidamente perdió contra él y fue transportado a una dimensión donde todos los que entraban morían instantáneamente. _

_-Lo siento Alice…no pude arreglar las cosas entre nosotros-pensó_

_Tenía que hacer algo antes de desaparecer para siempre! Entonces tuvo un plan. Se sacó uno de sus guantes y envolvió ahí la tarjeta de memoria. Luego lo lanzó lejos mientras Hydron se marchaba. Hizo un gesto de victoria con su dedo antes de hundirse en ese agujero de la muerte._

**Al ser una chica romántica no tengas miedo de demostrarle el amor que sientes por ella. Practica la empatía y no abuses del amor y la amistad.**

_-Y déjame decirte que…lamento haberte traicionado y…si hice todo esto es porque…te amo Alice_

_-Lync…_

_¡Ah~!―el vestal despertó de un lindo sueño― Tan solo un sueño…_

_Un lindo sueño. Pero no era la realidad. Él había sido transportado a por ese príncipe odioso Hydron y muerto instantáneamente al ser transportado. El, Lync Volan, había muerto, había sacrificado todo solo para salvar a Alice._

_-Alice…-murmuró el chico mientras una sola lágrima rodaba por su mejilla_

_Unos brazos fuertes lo sujetaron en un gesto de abrazo. Lync sabía quién era_

_-Volverás a verla. Cuando ella muera…Tú…volverás a verla y se lo dirás todo-le decía Volt intentando animarlo_

_-Que consuelo…Faltan muchos años para entonces! Y yo quiero verla feliz y viva_

_-Y todo esto es por mi culpa!-se quejó una tercera voz. La voz del demonio. La voz de la traición. La voz de quien los mató a Volt y a el porque pensaban retirarse de los Vexos. Todo para complacer a su padre…sin conseguirlo. El Príncipe Hydron._

_-Sí, ya lo sabemos! Gracias por preguntar! -se quejaron los dos a coro_

_-Cálmense!-se quejó de nuevo Hydron mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello intentando rizarlo-Ustedes dos me hicieron tomar un camino nuevo porque se presentaron ante mi ese día y me hicieron ponerme en contra de mi padre…y ahora me encuentro muerto aquí con ustedes dos!_

_-Y? Cuál es el punto? El muerto bien muerto está-gruñó un confundido Volt_

_-Que aun puedes verla, Lync. A Alice. Puedes visitarla_

_Un brillo en los ojos se asomó al menor pero se apagó rápidamente_

_-No sería igual. Estoy muerto. No sería lo mismo_

_-No tienes nada que perder, Lync_

_En Moscú, Rusia, Alice aún conservaba el guante de él. El único recuerdo de Lync. El niño que primero la engatusó, luego la traicionó y después un día apreció su guante con una tarjeta de memoria. La misma que después serviría para derrocar al Rey Zenoheld con toda la información de los planes del Profesor Clay. _

_-Lync, por que lo hiciste?-murmuró ella mientras observaba el solitario guante_

_Ahora ella salía con Shun pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por la muerte de Lync. En las semanas que pasaron juntos no llegó a conocerlo bien pero ella siempre sonreía al recordar esa expresión de fragilidad y desamparo, camuflada con autosuficiencia y soberbia._

_Lentamente se dirigió a la cocina a preparar sopa para ella y su abuelo. No había muchos víveres así que tendría que improvisar con lo que haya…_

_-Yo siempre pensé que además de hermosa también cocinas bien. Lo sabes, no?_

_Ella volteó. Era él? Si…el mismo…Con la misma apariencia de antes, el cabello rosa alborotado y la sonrisa picara de siempre. Y le faltaba un guante_

_-Lync!-sonrió ella, casi a punto de llorar abrazándolo_

_-Hola Alice, te extrañe-dijo con la burla de siempre_

_-Hay tantas cosas que te quería decir…Me dejaste confundida…Nos salvaste a todos, Lync. Por qué lo hiciste? En el fondo no eras tan malo_

_El niño vestal sonrió-Alice, yo no soy malo ni bueno. Solo convenenciero, que te voy a decir. Pero quería ayudarte. Lo hice por ti. Por eso fue._

_-Gracias Lync, por todo. Y lamento como me porté contigo en esos días_

_-Acaso yo tampoco me porte mal?_

_-Lync, yo…_

_-Esta es la despedida. Te amo Alice-sonrió él mientras desaparecía lentamente. Todo porque no quería que ella lo viera llorar. Aun podía ser tan orgulloso…_

_Y Alice lloró. Por la pérdida de un amigo. Por saber que él había muerto por su causa. Por un amor que no se logró. Por saber que aún había algo bueno en él. Por saber que lo bueno en él era su amor por ella._

_-Lync…_

_Alice sabía que iba a echarlo de menos por algún motivo inexplicable_

**·**

**·**

**『****º…Fιn…º****』**

* * *

**N/A: **Buaaa! Si lo sé! Ya sé que Lync se murió por ella y todos prefieren el AlicexShun pero es que esta pareja es tan chévere y Lync es tan shota! Aunque prefiero a Shadow Prove y sus EPIC FAILS por episodio. XD

Qué asco…Lync se corrió encima del MAC Spider d Shadow! XD

He recibido varios comments sobre mis fanfics "Como conquistar a un chico/a" y no se preocupen, seguire en eso.

Reviews! Please


End file.
